


Flirting with Fire

by Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Cute, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Firefighting Androids, Flirting, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tumblr Prompt, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Nines, Connor, and Sixty respond to a house-fire in Detroit, and Nines is tasked with rescuing anyone inside.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Flirting with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt idea on tumblr, go and check it out!
> 
> [The Prompt](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/190366296697/im-a-firefighter-and-you-started-a-fire-in-your)

Being a firefighter android didn’t leave much to the imagination. It was simply a job that Nines was required to do. He did what he was told with little fuss and made sure that people got out alive in emergencies. Androids were the best option when it came to emergencies like that, they didn’t get upset or scared. They just…did, even after deviation.

Nines checked his gear, making sure everything was prepared and nothing was broken. Androids didn’t need too much when dealing with fires or emergencies in general. Nines didn’t have to breathe, so there was no reason to have an oxygen mask. He just needed protection from flames, which every firefighter had anyways.

“Nines!” Connor’s head poked into the equipment room, “We have two different calls. An old lady fell down a flight of stairs and a fire at a town-home.”

“We can deal with the fire easily, send someone else to the elderly woman,” Nines responded, picking up his gear as Connor rushed in and grabbed his. “We don’t know much about the fire; a neighbor saw it and called it in.”

Nines merely shrugged and loaded his gear into the awaiting truck. Sixty was already waiting in the driver’s seat, glaring at them over his shoulder as they hopped into the back compartment. “You two took long enough, where are we going?”

“The fire at 208 Main Sail Ct,” Connor replied with a frown directed at Sixty. With that, the android turned on the siren and pulled the fire truck out of the garage. 

“Do we know anything else about the fire?” Nines questioned, offering his hand to Connor. He looked down at it, before interfacing with him, sharing all the information he had on the fire. “It was…that vague?”

“The dispatcher only gave me an address, whoever this neighbor was didn’t want to get involved. We must assume that someone is home and that the fire will spread to other houses.”

“If someone was in that house, they would have called in by now. I don’t think anyone will be inside,” Sixty responded from the front seat. Nines didn’t like the way Sixty was, almost as if he had no regard for human life. Humans were more important than them, their lives matter more.

“You should regard human lives with more importance. I will go up into the house and make sure no one is inside. They could have set their phone down somewhere or perhaps they were injured and can’t move,” Nines climbed into the front seat nimbly; Sixty huffed as he sat down. “We will know when we get there, Allen and Tina are already there.”

When they arrived, the town-home was a sorry sight. Flames licked up everything, windows busted out from the heat and angry, black smoke rose into the air. Sixty hit the brakes early, and Nines glowered over at him for the sudden stop. Without waiting for him, Nines grabbed the door handle and threw it open with a, “Let’s go Connor!”

He went over to the side compartment and grabbed his fire-proof clothes, pulling them on and grabbing his helmet and mask. Even if he didn’t need oxygen, he still needed to protect his face from the fire. Connor did the same, but he began to unspool the fire-hose to start putting out the fire. While they got prepared, Allen jogged up to them with a stricken look.

“They just sent you guys? What happened to Chris?” He asked, eyeing Sixty as he begrudgingly got out of the cab of the truck. Nines stared down at the Captain silently, contemplating what to say that wouldn’t upset him the most. Allen did trust them, per say, but he always liked working with humans more than androids. Nines couldn’t understand why and whenever he brought it up, he was always dismissed.

“We were…the first to get the call. It is imperative that we get the fire out before it spreads to the other homes near it. Is there anyone inside?” Nines asked as he began to strap down his suit.

Allen let out an exasperated sigh and gestured towards the burning house with a shake of his head, “I have no idea, we tried yelling into the house, but we were waiting for the truck before we tried to go in. Why?”

“I will be going inside to check for any signs of life while you work outside to get the fire out,” he replied calmly as he slid the fireproof mask down over his head. 

“You need to be extremely careful then. There’s no telling how much damage there is on the inside, the second floor could collapse at any moment,” Allen warned as Nines pulled the face mask up over his chin and all the way up to his nose. He then pulled his helmet on and flicked the eye-shield down.

Nines nodded and made his way up towards the blazing house. The fire leapt at him like it had a consciousness of its own, but with protective gear and body temperature regulation, it did practically nothing as he climbed the cement stairs and twisted the knob of the front door with a gloved hand. The door practically turned to ash as he opened it, the whole thing charred. There was enough black smoke to obscure his vision as it poured from the house. Nines quickly turned off his breathing mechanism to block any smoke from getting into his systems.

As he entered the building, it was evident that the fire started in the kitchen. The fire blazed mostly in there, originating from the oven. It was a fact that 44% of house fires were set in the kitchen, so Nines wasn’t particularly surprised by this detail, he only did a quick sweep of the area before moving on. He couldn’t speak, so there was no way to call out to see if anyone was alive inside. He could only hope he found the person, or that they were calling for help.

There wasn’t much to the first floor, only a bathroom, living room, and kitchen. And there was no one he could see after a thorough search through the hot flames. His internal temperature regulator gave him a countdown until he would start to critically overheat, which meant he only had a limited amount of time before he would have to leave. The house was already in a precarious position, as the Captain stated, it was close to giving out completely. 

Nines looked up the stairs, which were also on fire. They looked dangerous, but still decent enough to climb if he was quick. He let his preconstruction software take over and he followed its directions easily enough to get up the staircase with minimal fuss. Though as he glanced back, the stairs began to crumble under the flames. There was no going back down that way.

The timer was getting closer to its mark, so Nines quickly made his way down the hall. Everything was on fire, and Nines narrowly avoided getting a face-full of flames inside one bedroom. There had to be no one in this house, no one had called for help yet and usually humans would scream their lungs out for any kind of rescue. His software told him there was only a 10% chance anyone was here. There was only one more door, and Nines was about to skip it for the sake of getting out before the house collapsed. But he heard something. 

“ _Fuck, someone help me!_ ” It was pitiful, like a newborn kitten mewl, but he heard it. Nines pulled the ax off his utility belt and moved towards the last bedroom door. The doorknob was too hot, his temperature gauge read it was over 200 degrees, not to mention it was extremely hotter in the house. He swung the ax forward and put it straight through the door. There was a crunch of wood, before Nines swung again, connecting with the burning wood once more. With a groan, the house shook a little then settled. Not much time now.

With one more swing, the door flew off the hinges and landed on the ground with a thud. Nines shielded his eyes for a moment as bright flames danced in his vision. This was the room directly above the kitchen, it seemed. The floor was burnt out and holes littered it. And on the other side of the room, stuck under what appeared to be a wooden beam for holding up ceilings, was a man. 

Nines maneuvered his way over to him, jumping gaps in the floor and making sure everywhere he moved was okay to step on. He crouched down beside the human, which on closer inspection was one Gavin Reed, a detective of the Detroit Police Department. One of his legs was stuck under the beam, and the heaviness of it was threatening to bring down the whole floor at this rate. Fire touched at the wood, but hadn’t yet started to engulf it, which was good because Gavin might not have lived if it was on fire.

Nines had no time to introduce himself, they were already in an extreme amount of danger. Nines timer ticked down to hazardous levels, he only had a few minutes maximum. And his preconstructions told him he only had a 40% chance of removing Gavin out from under the beam without amputating the limb off. He grimaced but squared his shoulders. He planned on making that percentage higher by any means necessary. 

“Holy shit, thank god. I thought I was gonna fuckin’ die here,” Gavin spouted out, voice full of relief. Nines nodded his head once and brought his index finger to his mouth to signal the human to be quiet. He grabbed Gavin under his arms and tried to pull him out, but he let out a sharp cry and twisted his head around to glare at Nines, “that’s not gonna fuckin’ work! I already tried that! The shit’s broken!”

His leg was broken…that complicated things more, the percentage going down even more. Nines swallowed and moved back over to the beam. He had a lot more strength than your average human, but he wasn’t a superhero. Nines stuffed his arms underneath the beam and tried his hardest to lift it. Warnings popped up in his HUD that over-exertion would lower the timer of critically overheating, but he didn’t care. There was no way he would leave this human here or handicap him for the rest of his life.

The floor buckled underneath them and Gavin turned his wide, frightened eyes towards Nines. This spurred him on further, using all his strength to try and lift that beam. “ _Move back!_ ” Nines barked out, getting a lungful of smoke and coughing violently.

“I can’t! It’s still stuck!” Gavin yelled back, hands scrabbling at the floor desperately. With a groan, Nines hauled the beam towards him with the rest of his strength. The human scrambled away from the beam, nearly tumbling through a hole. Nines lunged at him as red began to swallow his vision. Time was up, they had to leave now or else…

“I need a ladder to the second floor, _NOW_!” Nines yelled into his communication line with Connor and Sixty. There was a buzz, and Nines was terrified that his line had been damaged somehow. He grabbed onto both of Gavin’s hands and hauled him up. He threw the man over his shoulder, careful not to jostle his broken leg too much. Gavin let out a grunt, but otherwise didn't complain. He was hardy, at least.

He threw himself towards the busted-out window, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. He couldn’t even turn it off now, everything was blood red and his processes were shutting down to preserve power. He was losing thirium somewhere as well, making everything stutter. He crawled out the window with Gavin still over his shoulder and stumbled across the roof.

He was afraid they would have to jump, there was no ladder in sight. But suddenly, there was a clunk and Connor’s concerned face popped up from the edge of it. “The house is going down! You need to get off the roof!”

Nines staggered forward and jumped down onto the ladder. He was still overheating, but everything had settled into a light red haze. As they were slowly lowered to the ground, he realized that Gavin was speaking to him.

“You know, that was pretty hot in there. Not talkin’ ‘bout the fire either. You lifted that beam like it was made of fucking paper and threw me over your shoulder like I weighed nothing. Not gonna lie, I’m kinda turned on.” A hand slid over his shoulder blades and squeezed his bicep. “That’s solid babe. You wanna go out for a drink after this?”

Nines could not see the human’s face, and as he glanced over towards Gavin, he realized that he was not wearing pants. He understood now how the fire started; this man was clearly an idiot. Nines hopped off the ladder as it got back to the truck and then down onto the pavement. 

“Gavin Reed, you sound like the stupidest man alive,” Nines rumbled as he gently laid him out on a gurney prepared for him by the paramedics. Gavin’s face was covered in soot and ash, but Nines liked the way his grey eyes shined.

“Buuuuut?” He drawled.

Nines pulled off his helmet and yanked down his mask to give him a toothy smile, “I might take you up on that offer. After you go to the hospital, that is.”

“Damn, you’re an android? Is CyberLife making androids that can steal your breath away now?” Gavin said while he was strapped down.

“I think that’s all the smoke you inhaled. Perhaps you should go to the hospital now,” Nines teased as the paramedics began to wheel him towards the ambulance.

“You’ll come visit me, right?!” Gavin hollered. The paramedics loaded him into the ambulance as he watched Nines. Nines tossed a playful grin over his shoulder, “I’ll think about it!” But he was sure that he might visit one Gavin Reed.


End file.
